Another Phantomhive
by Unaden
Summary: Her name was Cera. She changed her name to create a barrier that divided her past from her present. Now she's Kiera. What happens when Kiera and Ciel meet? Ciel and Sebastian have to dig down into the past to reveal family secrets that were buried deep. How can the two be related? Finally, the lost brother and sister pair can reunite, but can things stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**New idea for a Kuroshitsuji story! I had others that were actual crime cases, but then I realized I don't have the imagination to actually make them... SO, I just trashed the whole idea of a Kuroshitsuji story. But as I was thinking, I wanted to do something out of the ordinary, and this was the first thing that came to me. Ciel having a brother just wasn't _right_. I don't know. I just thought it might be fun to create my own character and be able to design every aspect of them, so what am I waiting for?**

**Rready? GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. All I own is this story and the character I have created to be Ciel's sister. I won't say the name yet because I'm in the process of deciding it... That's how ambitious I am...**

* * *

The rain continued to beat down on her as she trudged on. There was no stopping, not in the freezing weather. It was winter, which meant that it was freezing outside. When it's so cold outside, the rain feels like ice. But to her, it felt like frozen bullets. Her body was worn down from the months of living off of scraps, constantly walking, and lack of proper shelter. What could she do? It was her choice in the first place to leave her family. The fight seemed like it was just yesterday, still eating away at what was left of her...

_She had her mind set on leaving again, but this time her will was somewhat stronger than it had ever been. The little bit of savings she had had been stuffed into her pocket. Now it was time to sneak out. Sadly, it hadn't worked before. Every time she had been caught, dragged to her room by her hair, and hit with a belt. That was only one of the reasons she wanted to leave. The main reason she wanted to leave was to find her parents. She knew she was adopted, and any time she even mentioned trying to find her parents she had been beaten by her mother or father. Either being slapped, or punched, or some other kind of harsh punishment. And these punishments were sometimes given out at random times, for no reason. All she wanted was someone who would actually love her. The reason she was put up for adoption was because her parents couldn't afford her, apparently. At the time the girl was only two years old. It seemed logical, right? _

_The young girl raced from her room and down the stairs. When she slowed by the kitchen entrance, she heard her mother cooking and cursed under her breath. Maybe playing innocent would trick her. She walked into the room. "Mom? Can I go outside? I think I saw a cat and I want to go and visit it," she said innocently. _

_"Cera, why would you want to go out to a cat? Where are you going this time? Are you trying to leave again?" her mother asked. As she spoke, there was an angry note in her voice that became more noticeable with each word spoken. _

_"Why would you think that? I just wanted to go and make sure it was okay," she lied. _

_"You have allergies," her mother said flatly._

_Cera cursed in her mind, as cursing out loud would get her mouth washed out with soap... again. She didn't even remember being allergic to cats. She hadn't been around one in years! Instead of gicing up a;ready, Cera realized her previous choice of words and used them against her mother. "I know, I said I just wanted to check on it." _

_"You're not leaving, Cera," the older woman said firmly. _

_"Why not?! You shouldn't care whether I leave or not! You don't even love me!" she accidentally shouted._

_The woman that was chopping vegetables for dinner abruptly stopped and sharply turned to face her daughter. "You know that isn't true."_

_"When have you ever said it to me? When have you ever said the words 'I love you' to me, mom?!" The anger inside her channeled into her loud and furious voice. _

_"Why must I say words when my love is shown from my actions?!" _

_"You mean constantly beating me?! That's how you show your love?! I don't know why I even bother calling you my mom!" Cera stormed past her mother, only to be stopped by the older woman grabbing her arm to stop her from going any further._

_"Cera, stop," her mother said softly. She was acting different this time. Every other time Cera tried to leave she had yelled and gotten angry. Why was she so calm?_

_"Don't call me that. Whenever you say my name, I think of all the times you hurt me. All the times you broke me down into nothing. All of the times you called me a waste, a mistake, unnecessary." She pulled away and continued for the door. "Don't you dare try to find me because I will only leave again and again. Until you get my point that I hate you."_

_"Don't do this if you know you'll regret it later," her mother warned. _

_"Oh, I won't regret it. I will _never _regret this. The day you die I'll be smiling, dancing in joy, knowing that the monster that once broke down me is dead. __Just remember that you brought this upon yourself. Remember that when anyone asks about me, mom." She slammed the door behind her. The moment she closed that door, she left everything behind. Her mother, her fa__t____her, her belongings, her memories, her life, her name... Everything. No longer was she Cera, that name would just remind her of that past. Now she was Kiera. _

Kiera continued on even though her body was yelling at her to sit down and rest. She was in the middle of town on the sidewalk and people with umbrellas and coats were giving her looks of all kinds. Some gave her sympathetic looks, some looked at her like she was crazy for being out dressed like she was, and others just snorted and continued on. The people that snorted were usually the rich ones, not too surprising. What Kiera had on was a worn out dark blue dress that was now faded to a light blue. The dress was down to her knees. Around the waist, there was a bow tied loosely and from there it was buttoned up. Below the waist was a once flowing gown, now just a worn out piece of cloth that was torn in multiple places.

At the moment all of her clothes were soaked and clinging to her body. Even though the dress was now a light blue, it once was dark blue and that was why she still loved it so much. That was why she kept it. Dark blue was her favorite color because it matched her eyes. The color just seemed mesmerizing. Kiera's eyes went with her dark gray hair perfectly. She always considered her hair a dark, steel gray. It was long, wavy, and quite thin, ending a few inches above her hips. Since her hair was wet, it looked like her hair was straight and ended at her hips.

The ice was numbing her limbs, chilling her to the bone. Still, she pushed forward. Where she was going was unknown. She thought about trying to go and find information about her birth family, but decided against it. All that Kiera knew were the first names of her parents. Rachel and Vincent, but that wasn't satisfying enough. No matter how much she'd itched to know who her parents _actually _were, she couldn't deny the fact that she didn't have enough strength to scratch it. She didn't have the energy to get across town and she was actually starting to cough very frequently. Every few steps, a string of coughs seemed to come. Even so, Kiera walked on. She wasn't ready to give up yet.

As she was moving slowly she saw two people ahead of her that caught her attention., two people that stood out against the crowd. There was a younger boy, about a year or two younger than her, that was dressed in dark blue and had an eye patch on his right eye, and then there was an older man behind him that was dressed in all black. He even had a tailcoat on, which made him look more like a butler than anything. The main reason that they caught her attention was that the boy was dressed in her favorite color, and it matched his eye color. His hair also looked similar to hers. _Must be a coincidence_. Kiera thought as she continued trudging on.

Kiera suddenly felt dizzy. Like a wave of nausea washed over her. She coughed a few more times and turned to quickly take a step into an alley to throw up. As expected, she did. Only a sign that her coughing was a sign that she might have had something a bit more serious than she thought.

Ciel was walking by when he saw a frail girl his age stumbling along. She turned and quickly moved into an alley to apparently hurl. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw what she looked like. It was like him. They had they same colored eyes, and the same colored hair. Sebastian looked down as his master suddenly stopped and asked, "Is something wrong, young master?"

Ciel nodded. "That girl... There is something off about her."

"She _is _in a poor condition. Other than that I don't know what you mean."

"Bring her back to the manor and make sure she gets better," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian was caught off guard by what his young master had just said. He never took anyone in. Not under any circumstance, not for any reason. This time shouldn't have been any different, but why was it? That was when Sebastian saw it. They looked alike. Extremely alike. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded and headed toward the sickly girl.

He stood behind her until she realized that there was a man behind her. She turned quickly and stared up at the man towering above her. His red eyes stood out the most about him. "W-what do you want?" Kiera slowly backed away.

He chuckled quietly. "No need to be so scared. I am just here to fulfill my master's orders. We will bring you back to the Phantomhive Manor and you'll get better." It was more like a statement than a question.

Kiera looked at her options. She could either stay out here and most likely die or she could take the first chance at safety she'd had in months. "Why would I ever go with a complete stra-" She was cut off by a series of coughs.

"Well, Miss you seem to be in a pretty poor state of health. Now, let's go," Sebastian held out his hand to the young girl.

As if on cue, Ciel called, "Sebastian, what's taking so long?"

"My bocchan is getting irritated. Let's go, Miss." Sebastian's eyes started glowing their demonic red.

Kiera almost screamed. She nodded her head without even comprehending it and was led back to the boy mindlessly. She was visibly shaking out of fear from the image of Sebastian's eyes glowing a bright red. _He isn't human. _"What are you?" she looked at Sebastian. "What are you?" She repeated, as if to make sure she was sure of herself.

Sebastian smiled as he said, "I'm simply one _hell _of a butler."

* * *

**That was a really crappy ending, but I'm tired and have to be up in about five hours to have a do something in the middle of the night... Long story. ANYWAYS! I know it was short and sucky, but oh well. I got bored with my other story and just decided to start this randomly... So, yeah. How was it? I didn't particularly like it, myself. **

**But, review. Tell me what you thought...Please review... I might just go ahead and delete this already... Please review... So, tell me if I should continue in a review.**

**Until next time! (: Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah, blah, blah. This is boring. I don't even know why I did this. I just have an ending already planned out, so might as well finish the monster I created. The grammar and spelling are terrible, so please don't kill me. I'm just super tired and listening to music while I type. **

**Ready? GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any part of Kuroshitsuji. I only own Cera/Kiera or whatever you wanna call her.**

* * *

Kiera woke up to the smell of scones and... What was that? Was it coffee? No, when Kiera had smelled coffee last it had been outside of a coffee shop years ago. It wasn't the same. Was it cocoa? No, cocoa had more of a chocolaty smell. Tea? Maybe it was tea. Kiera hadn't actually smelled tea before, let alone try it. There was another smell too, but Kiera wasn't about to waste more energy trying to compare the aroma to everything she had ever smelled.

Kiera sat up and looked around. _Where am I? _She thought. The beautiful room around her caused the young girl to gasp. The room was squared with a red carpet that had very simple designs displayed across it. From about two feet down, the wall was perfectly carved wood, and above the wood was wallpaper. The wallpaper was a cyan blue that had very fancy, repetitive pattern. Wooden accents outlined where various paintings looked like they should have been around the room, and it actually didn't look that bad. There was a fairly sized wardrobe made from fine, dark wood in the corner of the room that was a few feet away from a desk with a mirror and small bench. It was a simple, yet elegant, little make-up table that made Kiera smile.

There wasn't much more in the room but a few large windows to her right that were covered by light green drapes, a mirror by the door that was outlined by standard wood, a wooden door that matched everything else in the room, and a fireplace against the wall in front of her that had a few pictures of a rich couple, most likely the owners of this manor.

Kiera tried turning her legs to the side, but groaned by how much work it took to complete such a simple action. That was when she realized the pain in her head. Apparently the room had been so stunning, nothing but the beauty had been relevant at the moment. _What even happened? I remember meeting that boy with the eye patch and that man with red eyes..." _Kiera started to scream at the thought of the man's evil glowing eyes, but quickly hushed herself by covering her mouth with her hands. _That's right. It was that man with the glowing eyes. _The scene stared playing again.

_Sebastian's eyes started glowing their demonic red._

_Kiera almost screamed. She nodded her head without even comprehending it and was led back to the boy mindlessly. She was visibly shaking out of fear from the image of Sebastian's eyes glowing a bright red. He isn't human. "What are you?" she looked at Sebastian. "What are you?" She repeated, as if to reassure herself._

_Sebastian smiled as he said, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."_

_Kiera was led down the sidewalk in the rain. Every few slow steps, she would stumble and be caught by the man with the red eyes. After this process had been repeated several times, the man smoothly lifted the sickly girl into his arms. Kiera would've easily protested, but she didn't for two reasons. One, she didn't have the energy to. Kiera was both physically and mentally drained. Too much walking in freezing rain and living off of scraps, and too much logical thinking on how to steal from stores without being noticed. So, yes. She technically was a thief. Two, she didn't dare protest against this man. Why would she go against him? He was almost double her size, and could obvious rip her to shreds at a moment's notice._

_Keira remembered counting a few minutes go by, but by the time she had counted six minutes everything was black. It was all washed away by much needed sleep._

Now, she was here. Waking up in a rich-looking home. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe she had passed out from the lack of proper nutrition and maybe this was all just a hallucination. It was either that or the man had brought her here under the young boy's orders. That was what she thought she overheard.

There was a knock at the door. Kiera refused to believe that the boy and his butler had brought her here. It was ridiculous and far fetched. That thought was completely wiped out of Kiera's mind when she heard the slightly muffled voice of the assumed-to-be-butler. It made since. He had called that young boy his master _and _even called him self "_one hell of a butler_." He was obviously a butler, and definitely a butler that wasn't human, at that.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he said through the door.

"What do you want?" Kiera replied a little too sharply. Apparently whenever she heard his voice, she got scared which meant that she would try to hide that sign of weakness by being very locked away and angry toward anyone who tried to interact with her. That was simply her way of easily "getting rid" of fear. But she knew that wasn't true. Any ounce fear that she "got rid of" was only building up in her, waiting to grow strong enough to take her over some day. Of course, by the looks of the situation, that time seemed to be approaching at a very quick pace.

The fine wooden door opened and in came the butler dressed in his black tailcoat. In front of of him, he rolled in a cart that consisted of simple scones and tea, something relatively easy for the weak girl to digest. Everything from the plates to the tea cups seemed to be made China. _It's settled. These people are rich, _she thought coldly.

"I see you've managed to sit up on your own. It seems your recovery will come very easily for you," he said. The butler's eyes were closed, a small smile resting on his slightly tilted head.

_What is wrong with him? _Kiera asked herself while she sighed, slightly agitated. "Answer me. What do you want?" she asked again, this time her voice was slightly more harsh as she tried to get her point across.

"I've come to deliver your breakfast, as my young master ordered. It is easy to digest and should help you gain back your strength a bit," he said smoothly. It was as it he rehearsed this all the time.

This all seemed like it was an act, made to be performed everyday, over and over, time after time. "Thank you," she would have stated his name, except for the fact that, oh yeah... She didn't know his name. _What is his name? No, forget it. No need to ask more questions than this conversation calls for. Just forget it. Shut up and move on. You aren't afraid of him, Cera. You aren't afraid of him, or mother, or father or anything..._

(This was simply Cera's way of trying to struggle through fear. Babble on until she told herself that she wasn't afraid of anything, thus forcing herself to believe in something that she thought would come true if she said it. It only half worked. These situations were always caused by some kind of fear. The fear in this case was being afraid to ask the butler's name. Cera was simply afraid of him and was determined to not that show, no matter what the cost.)

The man bowed his head politely and left, closing the door behind him. Kiera snorted loudly, making sure that the butler on the other side of the door could hear her. Even though she hated him, she was going to accept the mouthwatering breakfast. When was the last time she's actually had a proper meal? Too long ago. Without any sign of hesitation, Kiera dove for the cart of food.

* * *

Kiera glared at the distasteful view in front of her. _They actually expect me to wear these? Well, those things aren't going to touch my skin, that's for sure,_she thought in a bitter tone. The flawless wooden wardrobe held a rainbow or frilly dresses that looked like they had come off of dolls. They were all similar styles; unnecessarily bright colors with black lace tying up the back, the front was solid with a few black lines tracing along it, the bottom just had white frilly trimmings, lastly were the sleeves. They resembled the bottom of the dress, except there was more lace used for the sleeves. Kiera's eyes searched around a bit more and settled on something so horrid inside the wardrobe. A corset. A _corset_. Every human's sworn enemy. That _thing _was not going to be put on. It simply was not going to happen.

Kiera decided to keep searching through the wardrobe. The more she looked, the more her hope faded away. These were all clothes that would be used for parties or outings, not everyday wear. She needed something that was presentable enough when she went to find to see the earl of the manor. That was the plan, anyway. And so far, things weren't looking so good.

Kiera sighed in defeat and dropped to the floor, leaning against the wardrobe as she sat. That was when Kiera saw it. A dress must have dropped to the bottom of the wardrobe without her realizing it. It was a deep emerald green gown with flowing sleeves, simple and elegant. She stood again with the dress, any sign of former defeat vanishing. Without further hesitation, she changed into the dress. The dress fit almost perfectly. The only problem was that the bottom of the dress would sometimes trip her while she walked. Maybe this day wouldn't be _as _bad as she thought it would.

Next on the to do list was to locate the earl. The boy she had seen earlier couldn't have been the earl. He was a boy, still young. _He must be the earl's son. _she thought. Disregarding any earlier thoughts, Kiera confidently made her way to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a hallway with paintings and velvet carpet going both ways. Now it was a matter of luck whether or not she could locate anyone to help her.

Not wanting to risk getting lost, the girl called, "Hello?" No reply. Kiera repeated this a few more times, getting silence as a response. Kiera ventured out into the hallway, once again confident. She went right and rounded the corner.

To her luck, she was met with a redheaded woman in a maid's outfit with large glasses that were cracked, and she was carrying large glass plates. Due to Kiera's perfect timing, she turned the corner right when the maid was, sending plates flying into the air. The young girl let out a high pitched scream of fear as the plates started hurdling down towards the ground. She shut her eyes in fear and awaited the pain, but it never came.

After holding her eyes closed for another few seconds, Kiera cautiously opened them and was stunned at what she saw. That butler was there balancing two stacks of plates in his hands. Not a single plate hit the ground, apparently. Kiera looked up at the man with fear-filled wide eyes. The suspicion she had before about the man doubled, if not tripled.

"Mey-Rin, how many times must I tell you to be careful?" the butler sighed deeply while sending a slight glare the maid's way.

_The maid, her name is Mey-Rin..._

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! Yes, I am!" she replied in an annoyingly high voice.

_Sebastian..._

The butler, Sebastian, stacked the plates in one hand and reached out the other toward Kiera. "I'm so sorry about this, Miss," he apologized politely. The girl only reached out and used his hand to stand up. She knew she was grabbing the hand of some kind of monster. She stood and stared at the man in front of her, mouth slightly open from the shock of the previous scene.

She mindlessly nodded and stated, "It's okay." Kiera took a few more seconds to snap out of the state of shock and actually realize that now was the chance to ask about the earl. "Take me to the earl of this manor," she stated boldly, surprising even herself. The butler simply nodded.

"If you wish to see him, I will take you to him," Sebastian's words were hollow from what Kiera could tell. "This way."

Kiera silently followed Sebastian to an unknown location in the maze of halls. Every step, she had to hold her dress up to keep from stumbling on the fabric and falling. Kiera barely noticed that Sebastian had stopped at a door, knocked on it, and exchanged a few words with someone inside the room. What caused her to comprehend anything was Sebastian holding the door open to an organized office. She walked in slowly, any previous confidence vanishing.

The main focus of the room was a desk with neatly stacked papers and a cup of steaming tea on it. Behind the desk was the back to a chair, the front facing windows, which were the only sources of light in the otherwise dark room. Kiera heard the door close and looked behind her to see that Sebastian had left. _Great..._

Kiera was eager to see who was sitting in the chair, but at the same time was also scared to. "E-excuse me?" she asked awkwardly.

The chair spun around it and there sat the boy. The shock Kiera had was no secret. It showed on her face. "I-I was wondering if I could speak to the earl of this manor," Kiera stated quietly.

The boy put his elbows on the table and made a cradle for his face with the back of his hands by weaving his fingers together, which he used to rest his chin in while he eyed the girl skeptically. "That would be me. I am the earl Ciel Phantomhive, and you are?"

_Him?! He's my age and he's an earl?! This isn't right!_

"Cer-Kiera," she corrected herself. It was the first time she's actually said her fake name to anyone. No one had actually ever asked her her name. They had never cared enough.

Ciel didn't show it, nor did he pry, but she was lying. Anyone with eyes could see that. Now, the goal was to find out what she trying to cover. What secret would cause her to fake who she was? Whatever she was hiding, Ciel would no doubt find out. It was guaranteed. This _was _the Queen's Guard Dog, after all.

The boy nodded. "I saw you on the street and I decided to take you in," he stated suddenly.

_Well, looks like he isn't one to tell stories. He seems too... mature._

"I thank you. You will forever be in my debt," Kiera tried to be as civilized as possible.

Ciel stared at her before saying, "So tell me, why were you on the streets to begin with?"

Kiera shifted uncomfortably as she thought up a quick lie. "Well, I was on my way home from shopping and I got lost..."

Ciel found himself even more convinced she was lying, if that was possible. _If she were lost, her parents would look for her. They would've found her in a matter of hours, maybe a day. She'd obviously been living out on those streets for a while. What is hiding? _he thought as he kept his expression blank, his curiosity growing. "I see. I'll have your parents located so we can return you to them," he replied.

Kiera's body noticeably tensed. "Th-that won't be necessary."

"And why not?" he questioned.

_Think! Hurry up, think! _"I was nothing more than a bother to them, I can just go back to where I was living bef-"

"The streets?" Ciel suggested.

Kiera felt embarrassed as she broke eye contact with him. She looked at the ground as her face flushed. Those eyes of his, well _eye_, of his was so cold, so evil. She knew he had a satisfied smirk on his face currently.

"Why don't we try this again? Except this time, you can tell the truth," Ciel said calmly.

Kiera's gaze shot up to his. _No. Don't tell him... _

Minutes later Kiera found herself giving the stranger in front of her vague details of the past few months. She told the boy she had run away, telling him that her parents had beat her, how she just wanted to find her real parents, and other small details about her old life. Ciel listened closely to the entire story. When she was done speaking he asked, "Well to start, do you know the names of your parents?"

"Only their first names," she said quietly.

Ciel waited for a response.

"Rachel and Vincent."

Ciel's eye widened in shock and his body tensed as he heard the names.

_Rachel and Vincent..._

His parents.


End file.
